A Little Sonamy Story: Close Call
by rainbowthefox
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose have always been good friends. But what happens when a normal routine with Eggman gets the best of BOTH of them, especially including Amy? Contains a bit of fluffiness towards the end. SonicXAmy Rose. Suck at summaries. Reviews are much obliged, but not forced.


**Sonamy: Close Call**

**By: Rainbowthefox**

**This is a full-length story and will not have any continues and/or Chapters. It's also my first story I'm submitting to FF, and also my first Sonamy main story. Keep that in mind and I hope I did the best I could. Reviews optional, not forced, but is suggested. Also originally posted on deviantART, if you haven't read that on my deviantART account, here ya go. Spacing added to help you read better.**

* * *

It was a bright, sunny day. The grass was green and swaying with the wind. Small clouds appeared in the sky here and there, but never got in the way of the shining sun. A gust of wind forced onto the grass from a blue blur running by it. And that of course was from the hero, Sonic the hedgehog. It was the perfect weather for a run for the hedgehog, and he gladly took the chance.

Sonic then stopped by some flowers, taking a moment to admire the scene around him. He hadn't seen a perfect day like this in ages. Nothing could ruin it for him.  
"SOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCC!" A familiar female voice yelled, charging at the hedgehog. He recognized the voice since he heard it every day. His eyes widened, and before he could run off, he was hugged in the back by two arms.

He then fell, making the person behind him fall right on top of him. Amy giggled, "I've finally caught you, Sonic"

He frowned, "Amy, can you please get off?"

"But, if I get off, you'll run away like you always do." Amy said sadly, refusing.

Sonic sighed, he'd never get out of this that way. "Fine, Amy, I promise I won't run away."

"Yay!" Amy cheered, getting right off of him. Sonic got up and brushed the dirt off of him.

Amy hugged him, almost knocking him to the ground again, but he kept his stance this time. "Oh, Sonic, how I missed you! I thought you forgot that date earlier we had!"

"DATE!?" Sonic asked, shocked. As far as he knew, he never planned a date.

"Oh, it doesn't matter now, we can have a date right here and now if we want!" Amy smiled, hugging tighter.

"Wait, what!?" Sonic asked, being caught off guard by all of this. He tried getting Amy off of his grasp, but she refused to just let go.

"I knew you'd accept!" Amy giggled. Sonic wanted to against it, but Amy was nearly knocking all the air out of the poor guy. Sonic tried taking a breath weakly.

"Amy...*breathe*..Let...*breathe*...Go!" Sonic chokingly said, running out of air. It was then a shadow blocked the sun away from the two hedgehog's bodies.

They heard a familiar laugh, "Ho, ho, ho! Now I've got you right handed, Sonic!"

Sonic frowned, this day wasn't going as planned.

He turned around to see who'd he expect, "Eggman!"

Amy let go and hid behind Sonic, scared about what was going to happen. Eggman was amused by this, "Oh, was I interrupting your date, Sonic?"

Sonic clenched his fists, "WE WERE NOT-"

"Wouldn't matter anyway, since I'm just gonna borrow her for a second." Eggman laughed.

Before Sonic could figure out what he meant, a claw went right behind him and clutched Amy, bringing her up by Eggman. Sonic wasn't as pleased as he was by that action. "Let her go!" He demanded.

"Maybe you'll have to catch up with me!" Eggman laughed.

His machine then flew with Amy in the claw. Sonic, not having second thoughts, ran straight behind him, not wanting to loose sight of where he was going.

He also seemed to catch up pretty fast. Eggman noticed this and laughed, speeding up. Sonic only went faster, catching up even more. Sonic already knew where he was going; to his last base where they had a fight last time. Lucky for him, he didn't destroy it. And Eggman went the same route that he did. So Sonic yawned while running, being bored since he knew where he was going.

And Sonic's guesses were right. Eggman flew into the doors of his base, leaving Sonic outside. A bunch of robots when right in front of Sonic, giving him the message to destroy them. Sonic did it casually and easily, getting anything that was in front of him. Meanwhile with Eggman and Amy, Eggman then sat down in a chair while Amy was held by Decoe and Bocoe.

Amy tried to struggle out of the robot's grasps but they were determined to hold her. Eggman watched the hedgehog get through his robots as always. He then told his robots, "Send her in the trap #362."

"#362 Trap right away, sir." Decoe, the golden robot, responded.

"#362?" Amy wondered aloud. All of a sudden the robots let go of her and scooted far away from her as they could. Before she could run off, she had been trapped in a huge bubble-like sort of object.

Amy seemed confused, but pounded on the glass. "LET ME OUT!"

"I knew I should've made that sound proof." Eggman sighed.

Amy kicked at the bubble, punched, even got her hammer out and tried to crack it that way. But it just stayed still and hard.

"No matter how hard you try, it's hedgehog proof. At least so I think." Eggman smiled at her attempts. Amy frowned, and then slumped in the bubble. It was getting hot in there for some reason. She started sweating and had trouble breathing, but was fine at that moment.

Sonic was jumping off of robots, destroying them. Just the same toys in his eyes. Soon as all of them were gone, he heard Eggman's voice. "Oh, Sonic!" Sonic turned around to the voice, only to reveal nobody. He thought it was from some speakers or something. Then all of a sudden he heard something go on the ground, making the ground shake. Sonic lost his balance and fell. He opened his eyes, to reveal a HUGE new robot in front of him.

Sonic got back on his feet and backed away from the robot. It just stood there, like waiting for some orders or something. He then heard Eggman's voice, "I hope you like my new toy you can play with. Because it will be the last you get."

"Oh, you spoil me, doc." Sonic joked aloud so Eggman could hear him.

"Go, SuperSonic 123!" Eggman yelled aloud.

"Oh, you even named it after me? I am flattered, Egghead." Sonic joked along.

Eggman groaned, "You'll stop that bickering-backering soon as he's done with you, hedgehog!"

Then, the robot launched missiles at Sonic, catching him a bit off guard. Sonic jumped on each one of them and made them destroy each other. He eventually found the robot's weak spot: the head.

Amy watched Sonic defeat the robot. Though it was hard because she could barely breathe. Amy started to breathe hard; he never placed her in one of these before. Then all of a sudden Sonic destroyed the robot, making it explode. Sonic then cheered himself on and gave himself a thumbs up. Eggman wasn't that happy about his winning. He slammed his arms on his control panel, accidentally pressing a button.

Then aloud they heard, "Self destruct sequence initiating in 30, 29, 28..." And it started counting down.

Eggman then yelled, "NO! Who put a self destruct button on here!?"

Decoe and Bocoe pointed at each other, not wanting to take the blame.

Eggman sighed, "Then get her out. You win this time, hedgehog!" Eggman gave up. Decoe and Bocoe tried to let her out, but couldn't find any compartment to let her out of.

"Uh, Doctor-" Bocoe said.

"Just get her out!" Eggman complained, stepping into his escape vehicle.

"About that...there is no way to get her out." Decoe nervously shrugged.

"WHAT!? But there's barely any air in that thing!" Eggman yelled with disbelief.

Decoe and Bocoe exchanged worried looks.

Eggman seemed to freak out, "You know what this means? In any minute now she can die from the loss of air in that thing! And how would Sonic react?"

Decoe and Bocoe ran to Eggman in the escape vehicle. It was then that Sonic found the room.

"Hey, wait a minute, Eggy, I'm not finished with you yet!" Sonic yelled, seeing them about to escape.

"GO! HURRY!" Eggman yelled loud, making Decoe hit the button. They then zoomed off. Sonic looked confused, why were they off in such a hurry?

"S-Sonic!" Amy weakly yelled.

Sonic's eyes widened, finding Amy in a trapped bubble. Inside the bubble the glass was fogging up, was it hot in there or..? Sonic ran over to the bubble.

"Don't worry Ames, I'll get you out." Sonic said, backing up.

He then ran and got into his spinball, going on to the glass. But it had no affect. Sonic was confused by this, "Huh?"

"SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE 15, 14..." The background counted down.

"Hurry, S-Sonic!" Amy yelled, falling on to the bottom of the bubble. She had tears running down her face. She couldn't even breathe by then. Sonic punched the glass, only ending up groaning in pain and holding his fist.

"What is up with this bubble!?" Sonic asked aloud, being frustrated by it. He kicked it and punched it and tried again and again but failed.

"S-Sonic...I'm running out of air!" Amy helplessly yelled.

Sonic then stopped for one second, "Is that why the glass is fogging up?"

Amy weakly shook her head "yes."

Sonic tried even harder and harder to open it but failed. Sonic seemed to be nervous by then. Usually Eggman's traps had a release latch or something. Then it occurred to him; last time something happened like this happened to Tails, since Eggman mistakenly had no release latch or escape sequence stuck to that trap. Tails could've died if Sonic wasn't there.

Sonic's eyes then widened, and he felt fury. Eggman trapped AMY this time!? Sonic punched it even harder, and by this time, his knuckles were bleeding.

"10, 9, 8..." The background called aloud.

Amy whimpered, "Just leave me, Sonic...I'm not worth it."

"Amy, you're not gonna die on me." Sonic said with determination in his voice, kicking the bubble even harder, only ending up yelling in pain.

He looked up, the bubble was fogging up and it was almost complete. It only showed Amy's face, whose were full of tears.

She looked up at him, "S-Sonic..."

He heard her collapse in the bubble. That's when it fogged up 100%. She ran out of air. Sonic closed his eyes, could he really lose Amy?

No.

"5, 4, 3..." The background yelled even louder.

Sonic then held his knuckles out that were bleeding even more than the other. He then yelled even louder, using both of his fists. He hadn't hit that hard in years.

He used both of his fists and pounded against the thing yelling, "AMMMYYY!"

The bubble glass then broke, giving him access to the girl. He picked her up and ran out of the base.

"2, 1..."

Sonic ran as fast as he could, and he JUST made it out of the base. It then exploded, and Sonic blocked the force from Amy in a protective stance. He held her close to him, his back turned to the base. He felt something like a heat wave then went against the trees and a big "CABOOM" sound. That was the last of Eggman's base.

When he heard nothing else but birds chirping, he then took a look at Amy. Her eyes were closed and her tears were drying. She made no movements. He actually felt tears come down his face. He placed his sensitive hedgehog ear against her chest. Then he heard something that gave him life again, and her.  
A heartbeat.

His eyes widened, she was alive! He looked at her, she started breathing again, but she coughed out blood. She still didn't open her eyes.

She mumbled, "Sonic..."

Sonic held her tighter against his body, "Don't worry Ames, I'm getting you to a hospital." He then ran off to his destination.

* * *

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Oh gosh, when had Sonic ever felt so nervous before? He should be calm and happy that he defeated Eggman and blew up his base, but that was no ordinary trap of his. His eyes narrowed in anger, how could he set up another trap to one of his friends that had no escape latch!? Especially Amy, he should've known that he'd kill him if he did so.

So that's why he left in a hurry...he was afraid. Just like that time. Sonic knows that Eggman never wants to kill any of his friends...let alone Sonic. It's just a plain repeated game. But the game went too far once, but it let fine, but it happened again. And not to the same person, but to Amy. Why was he worrying so much about this? I mean, he'd worry about a friend and all...but he felt like he was panicking and he'd die if those beeps stopped.

He then paused, waiting to hear a beep.

Beep.

_Okay, back to pondering._ Sonic thought to himself. He acted so mean and pushy against Amy one moment, she gets captured another, he fights robots, but she's about to die another moment. Now she's in the hospital and Sonic's pondering in the same room. He looked at Amy, who had her eyes closed. The doctor recognized Sonic and told him that she'd most likely wake up any minute since her breathing and hear rate are back to normal.

But there is a slight chance that she could not make it. Sonic didn't listen to any more than that. He refused to listen. He wasn't going to let Amy die. Just like how he saved Tails. But yet he had a bit more time to save him, but he only had a few seconds to save Amy. One moment he was all pushy and edgy around Amy, the next moment she gets captured, the next moment he's fighting robots, and then there she is about to die. Sonic stopped pacing back and forth and held his head in frustration.

He just needed a moment to stop and think. How scared was Amy in that bubble, dyeing? He thought for a second if he was in her shoes...or boots. Having the person you love just pushing you away and not wanting to spend time with you because your crazy about them...getting captured by their enemies dragging you away from your hero...and flying off with you into their base...being trapped in a bubble that barely had any air...and almost dyeing from the air loss. Then later on having your hero trying to break you out while you close your eyes, just about ready to die...

Sonic opened his eyes in amazement. He couldn't even imagine himself in that situation. He looked at Amy who still had her eyes closed. What IF she had died? When he thought she was, he even cried. Just imagine if she didn't make it...  
Sonic shook his head, trying to get rid of the thought. She's alive. That's what matters. But still the thought wandered to the back of his head. He'd probably be depressed for the rest of his life. He had to admit, he'd miss her glomping and chasing. She usually used up all of his extra time.

But, rather than missing her, if she died, he'd go to the cause of her death. Eggman. Gosh knows what could've happened then. Sonic would be the one tracking HIM down. And all of his anger...Sonic shook his head. He wouldn't...he refused to do so. Eggman was kind of like his friend in a way. Sonic then looked back to Amy, she's alive, so he wouldn't even think of forcing to that option.

Sonic then sighed, "Ames..."

How could he be such a jerk to her? She was always crazy about him since day 1. But yet...she was actually not crazy all the time. Around others she was nice and calm. Sonic sighed, he couldn't be mad at her crazy side for him. Besides, wouldn't you grow strong feelings towards the other person you'd love?

Sonic then thought about that word. Love. Was that how she felt towards him? If she were a regular fangirl, she'd probably get over it if he didn't like her. But she kept going...but why the reason if he just pushed her back? Probably because "love" is strong. Sonic thought for a moment, he did actually have a soft side for her, but he never showed it because she was always crazy around him. He usually acted annoyed since he never left her alone. But when she'd get kidnapped like she just did, he'd get defensive and do anything to get her back. Just like any of his other friends. But why did she feel so different than the others?

Sonic then thought to himself that he had before, but he hadn't ever believed it.

He **loved** her.

He hated to admit it because people would tease him...but who cares anymore? She almost died that day and didn't know his true feelings. That's even worse than being teased about. Sonic nodded at the thought, he loved her. It was obvious that she loved him back. But she'd be crazy about their relationship.

All of a sudden he heard some moaning. He looked over at Amy's bed and walked over to it. He'd been spending every hour for her awakening. Did it finally come? She slowly opened her eyes.

Her eyes widened, "Huh?" She asked, looking at the blankets she was in. Her eyes wandered over to Sonic.

"Sonic..." She smiled.

Sonic smiled back, "Hey Ames."

"W-What happened?" Amy asked, confused. Sonic frowned, if he told her, it'd freak her out.

He smiled, "Nothing important. Let's just say it was a _close call._"

Amy was still confused. She then got her memory back. "W-Why aren't I dead?"

Sonic took a breath, she remembered. "I..saved you."

"But that glass was hedgehog proof." Amy commented with disbelief.

"Not for this hedgehog." Sonic gave her his famous wink.

Amy looked a bit scared, "Are you mad...?"

Sonic noticed this, "Mad at what or who?"

"Eggman? You know, for almost...killing me?"

Sonic sighed, "Of course I'm mad. But he didn't do it on purpose. In fact, it was by accident I'd guess. It almost happened to Tails but I was there. I don't think he'll make that mistake again."

Amy sighed, "I can't believe I almost died..."

"But you're alive. Isn't that what matters?" Sonic asked, smiling.

Amy looked up and gave him that smile that he loved, "Yeah, yes it is..."

It was then silent.

"Hey, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, Sonic?" Amy asked, giving him her full attention.

"Since we missed that "date" of ours earlier, why don't we go out for one after we're outta here." Sonic asked.

Amy couldn't believe what she was hearing. She then hugged him, clinging him close to her, "Yes! That would make me so happy!"

"I'm glad." Sonic said, hugging her back.

Amy then snuggled on his furry back, "I love you."

Sonic didn't hesitate, "I love you too, Ames..."


End file.
